User talk:David the Wavid
Ritchie Unfortunately not much. He only appeared in one location scene outside the corner shop where, as the synopsis says, he said Jacko wanted to see her and Norma said she wasn't interested. I inferred from the exchange that Ritchie was an old friend of Jacko's, possibly a cell mate considering the age difference, but no more was forthcoming than that.--Jtomlin1uk 18:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to ask Dominic?--Jtomlin1uk 18:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Len Fairclough David, at the base of the page for Len there is a missing photo of him in 1969 with his moustache. I can't find any trace that one was uploaded and then deleted, or that such a photo exists and the link is wrong so I suspect the loading of it was missed out.--Jtomlin1uk 10:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I definitely screengrabbed it but must have forgotten to upload it. David 10:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are intersted in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are interested in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are interested in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Apologies for repeated post Hi again, My apologies for accidentally posting the news below about Sean Egans book, '50 Years of Coronation Street: The Very Unofficial Story' three times. A total mistake! Thanks, Jodie jodiem@quarto.com E-mail Hi David, just thought I'd check if you got my e-mail last night - I sent it from the address I use most of the time, so it might have ended up in your spam mail. The subject starts "Woohoo!" lol! It was originally the first main line of the e-mail btw, but realising the Subject box was still empty I moved it!! TellyFan 17:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Long-running TV History Hey David! I noticed that your user page says that you're fascinated by TV shows with long histories! I am too! Do you watch any other soaps like the ABC and CBS ones that air in the US I like Guiding Light and love As the World Turns! I don't watch Coronation that much though! My all time favourite TV series is as you can see Degrassi: The Next Generation! Degrassi Fan 20:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not obsessed with soaps though since I'm only 16! New Wikia Skin The new Wikia skin has a completely different colour scheme to the one you're using on the old Monaco skin. You need to use the new theme designer to set up the correct colour scheme and make a new logo ASAP. Details here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer. Digifiend 04:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC)